Tres Mexicanos sueltos en el mundo de Slayers
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Que pasaria si tres peleadores de SNK de origen mexicano fueran a parar a el mundo de Slayers, solo el tiempo lo dira.
1. Default Chapter

Tres mexicanos sueltos en el mundo de Slayers.  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka y a Rui Araizumi.  
Rage of The Dragons pertenece a Evoga International y a Playmore SNK.  
The King Of Fighters pertenece a Playmore SNK.  
  
Personajes:  
  
Puesto que fuera de México, Japón y Corea casi nadie conoce este juego de la compañía Evoga, subsidiaria de Playmore SNK, e decidido poner los perfiles de los cuatro dragones y sus respectivas parejas (Como nota, los perfiles son los oficiales que vienen en la pagina).  
  
De los personajes del King Of Fighters yo no creo que ni Ángel ni Ramón requieran presentación, por lo que no pondré sus perfiles.  
  
Por cierto, como ambos juegos pertenecen a la misma compañía, asumiré que viven en el mismo mundo.  
  
Nombre: JAMES LEWIS  
  
Edad: 24  
  
Fecha de nacimiento: OCTUBRE 8  
  
Nacionalidad: AMERICANA  
  
Estatura: 1.83 m.  
  
Peso: 83 Kg  
  
Tipo sanguineo: A  
  
Estilo de pelea: RYU ZUI KEN + PELEA CALLEJERA  
  
Le gusta: LOS BUENOS OPONENTES  
  
Comida favorita: PASTA ITALIANA, CERVEZA.  
  
Deporte favorito: PELEAS CALLEJERAS.  
  
Lo que más aprecia: SU VIEJA GABARDINA.  
  
Lo que más odia: SU CICATRIZ, PERDER UNA PELEA. De carácter explosivo y antisocial desde que en compañía de su hermano menor Billy escaparon de los maltratos que sufrían en su casa, su carácter se acentuó más durante el tiempo que vivieron en la calle hasta que un tío lejano que trabajaba en la policía de Sunshine city los sacó de la calle y los puso bajo la guía del Maestro Lee Song. Aún así continuó teniendo problemas con todos, en especial con las bandas locales ya que es un tipo que no sigue las reglas. Él entrenó bajo el espíritu del Dragón Rojo sin saber el plan que tenía para ellos el maestro. Cuando Jimmy rechazó la oferta de ser integrante de una de las bandas más peligrosas de la zona, ellos toman represalias y deciden atacar a su novia, incapaz de defenderla ella fallece y Jimmy sale en busca de venganza; destruye a toda la banda con la ayuda de su hermano Billy, después se culpa a sí mismo de la muerte de su novia y su relación con su hermano se rompe, abandona el entrenamiento y se vuelve un peleador solitario, peleando por dinero o por el simple placer de darle acción a su alma atormentada, en esos circuitos se gana rápidamente la fama de ser un oponente digno de temer y es ahí donde un peleador desconocido le hace la cicatriz que tanto odia. En estos barrios bajos conoce a Sonia, una asesina que lo reta, él se rehúsa pero Sonia insiste y después de una cerrada pelea donde él gana Sonia empieza a seguirlo muy de cerca a todas partes donde va. Debido a su resonancia natural con el espíritu de la ira, el dragón rojo sabe que algo sucede en Sunhine city y decide regresar a la ciudad que dejo para olvidar todo. Nombre: LYNN BAKER  
  
Edad: 18  
  
Fecha de nacimiento: AGOSTO 23  
  
Nacionalidad: CHINA / AMERICANA  
  
Estatura: 1.67 m.  
  
Peso: 50 Kg  
  
Medidas: B 83 C 58 C 84  
  
Tipo sanguíeno: O  
  
Estilo de pelea: RYU ZUI KEN + TAI CHI  
  
Le gustan: PELICULAS, VIDEOJUEGOS  
  
Comida favorita: LIZHI (FRUTA CHINA), HELADO.  
  
Deporte favorito: VOLEIBOL.  
  
Lo que más le gusta: SU TRAJE CHINO Y SUS CALCETAS AGUADAS  
  
Lo que más odia: LOS REPTILES. Lynn es hija única de padre americano y madre china, ella vivió su niñez en China pero tuvo que abandonar el país debido a la guerra, su familia se muda a América y estableciendose en Sunshine City donde su abuelo residía de mucho tiempo atrás. Ahí aprendió el arte del Dragón a través de las enseñanzas de su abuelo, pero a pesar de que su madre le enseñó a disfrutar las artes marciales, ella constantemente huye del duro entrenamiento y prefiere ir a las tiendas comerciales del centro de la ciudad. Ella conoce a los hermanos Jimmy y Billy desde que tenía 14 años y siente una atracción especial por el más joven de ellos, Billy. Los tres estuvieron bajo la guía de su abuelo Lee Song el cual la guió en el entrenamiento del espíritu del Dragón Blanco, de este modo el maestro esperaba que ella pudiera ser el próximo guardián de las viejas escrituras. Con ayuda del Tai Chi, Lynn desarrollo una versión más rápida y suave del RYU ZUI KEN, pero usualmente no toma seriamente las cosas y hace lo que una chica normal de su edad haría. Le gusta vestir a la moda y odia los pantalones, su padre le regalo un par de calcetas aguadas que le trajo de un viaje a Japón y ella las adora; para entrenar ella prefiere una ropa más conveniente que usualmente su abuelo no aprobaba, y para ganar un dinero extra ella da clases a niños en el traspatio del dojo. Después de salir de la escuela se dirigió al Dojo, pero descubre que su abuelo ha fallecido por causas misteriosas y siente un enorme poder, ella sabe que es el espíritu del un dragón del Mal, los niños que habían llegado para las clases le dicen que un hombre extraño estuvo ahí algunos minutos antes. En ese momento ella recibe una llamada de Billy y ella le explica la situación, así que Billy le dice que mantenga la calma y decide viajar a Sunshine city para buscar al misterioso hombre y encontrar que relación tiene el con el fallecimiento del maestro. Nombre: WILLIAM LEWIS  
  
Edad: 22  
  
Cumpleaños: NOVIEMBRE 6  
  
Nacionalidad: AMERICANA  
  
Estatura: 1.80 m.  
  
Peso: 79 Kg  
  
Tipo sanguíneo: A  
  
Estilo de pelea: RYU ZUI KEN + ESTILO PROPIO  
  
Gustos: LOS AUTOS RÁPIDOS, ENTRENAR  
  
Comida favorita: CHINA, HAMBURGESAS.  
  
Deporte favorito: BASQUETBOL  
  
Lo que más aprecia: SU PRIMER AUTO  
  
Lo que más odia: LA INJUSTICIA El hermano menor Billy siempre ha seguido a su hermano en todas las aventuras que han tenido desde niños, es por eso que decide seguirlo cuando Jimmy escapa de la casa, más tarde Billy contacto a su tío lejano de Sunshine city y este los puso bajo la guía del maestro Lee Song que lo inició en el arte del RYU ZUI KEN y el camino del Dragón Azul. Más centrado y calmado que su explosivo hermano, se mantiene lejos de los problemas en los que su hermano acostumbra meterse y se dedica enteramente al entrenamiento junto con el maestro y su nieta Lynn. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse lejos de los problemas se ve frustrado cuando al sentir algo mas que amistad por la novia de su hermano, decide hablar con ella, pero precisamente es cuando la banda que quería vengarse de Jimmy los ataca y ella muere, la relación de ambos hermanos se rompe y ambos abandonan el dojo para tomar caminos separados. Con el tiempo Billy encuentra buena fortuna en las carreras callejeras, ganando fama con su auto, un viejo T. A. 77 modificado por él mismo, de ahí pasa a los circuitos semi profesionales hasta volverse un profesional al mismo tiempo que continua por su lado el entrenamiento en el RYU ZUI KEN Él también tiene resonancia natural como su hermano y al sentir algo mal se comunicó con su maestro para sólo escuchar del otro lado del teléfono a una Lynn devastada por la repentina muerte del maestro, así que toma su auto para dirigirse a Sunshine city con el presentimiento de que también encontrara a su hermano. Nombre: JOSE RODRIGUEZ  
  
Edad: 19  
  
Fecha de nacimiento: SEPTIEMBRE 11  
  
Nacionalidad: MEXICANA  
  
Estatura: 1.74 m.  
  
Peso: 63 Kg  
  
Tipo sanguineo: A+  
  
Estilo de pelea: ARTE MARCIAL AZTECA  
  
Le gusta: PRACTICAR ARTE MARCIAL  
  
Comida favorita: MANGO, SOPES  
  
Deportes: CUALQUIERA QUE SEA EXTREMO  
  
Lo que más aprecia: SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS  
  
Lo que más odia: LAS RATAS Nacido en México, Pepe tiene la marca de ser indisciplinado en la escuela y en su casa y por esto mismo siempre está metido problemas. Cuando tenía 13 años su familia se mudo al sur de México donde empezó a practicar todo tipo de deportes extremos al grado de realizar expediciones en la jungla solo, ahí descubrió unas ruinas antiguas que pertenecieron al grandioso imperio Azteca el cual se extendió a lo largo de todo México, ahí encontró un pergamino que conservaba el espíritu del Dragón Verde ó Quetzalcoatl como era conocido en el antiguo México, el espíritu que dormía desde hacía mucho tiempo sintió la resonancia natural en este nuevo huésped y tomo posesión del cuerpo de Pepe, confundido, Pepe emprendió el camino de regreso, después de este encuentro comenzó a entrenar, bajo la guía del espíritu, el antiguo arte de pelea Azteca que basa su técnica en velocidad, patadas, agarres y ataques a corta distancia, Pepe ignoró que estaba haciendo esto bajo guía del espíritu del Dragón Verde y pensó que era grandioso el poder hacer este tipo de técnicas. Su indisciplina aunada a la facilidad para meterse en problemas, hace que cuando regresa a la Ciudad de México se vea envuelto en líos con una gran banda que controla su barrio, por esto su padre, temiendo que algo le suceda, decide mandarlo a Sunshine City en donde vive un tío. Ahí asiste a la escuela preparatoria donde fácilmente se hace de muchos amigos y conoce a Pupa y Pau, dos chicas que le causan muchos problemas. Después del surgimiento del poder del Dragón Negro y del arribo del resto de los dragones, Pepe siente que algo no está bien, su espíritu de Dragón Verde siente que la confrontación con las fuerzas del mal a comenzado, así que Pepe decide acompañar a Pupa en la búsqueda de su hermano mayor en el caos de la secta del Dragón Negro y descubrir que es lo que sucede con él y el extraño presentimiento que ronda en su cabeza. Nombre: PUPA SALGUEIRO  
  
Edad: 17  
  
Fecha de nacimiento: OCTUBRE 18  
  
Nacionalidad: BRASILEÑA  
  
Estatura: 1.65 m.  
  
Peso: 48 Kg  
  
Medidas: B 85 C 57 C 87  
  
Tipo sanguineo: A  
  
Estilo de pelea: CAPOEIRA REGIONAL  
  
Le gusta: ARREGLAR MAQUINAS  
  
Comida favorita: FABADA, FRUTAS TROPICALES  
  
Deporte favorito: BUCEO  
  
Lo que más aprecia: SU GORRA  
  
Lo que más odia: EL CLIMA FRIO Pupa es una chica de Brasil que gusta de comer, bailar, ir a fiestas y causar problemas, la menor de dos hermanos, ella adora hacer deportes, practica capoeira regional, el arte marcial-baile tradicional de Brasil, le gusta el trabajo duro y tiene una extraña fascinación por las máquinas que gusta de ensamblar y desmantelar, pasión heredada de su padre. Ella vive en compañía de su hermano y su padre, un ingeniero que los ha cuidado desde que su madre falleció cuando Pupa era solamente una niña; ella la recuerda cuando cumplió 5 años y le dió la gorra hecha a mano que es uno de sus más preciadas pertenencias. Un día su padre decidió mandar a ambos hermanos a América a estudiar. Ahí conoció nuevos amigos, especialmente chicos que estaban sorprendidos por la pequeña chica rubia y morena que a pesar de hablar mal el ingles es muy inteligente en clases. Pero su hermano se vio impactado con la ciudad y pronto se vio envuelto en problemas cuando empezó a asistir a sesiones de una secta, finalmente un día su hermano no regresó a casa y ella se preocupo mucho por él, ya antes había escuchado a su hermano hablar acerca de un grupo muy especial de personas que decían tener la verdad acerca del mundo y ella sabía que esas sectas sólo daban problemas y eran peligrosas, es por eso que decide buscarlo, pero la tarea no sería fácil en un lugar tan peligroso como Sunshine City y para eso buscó a Pepe, un chico de la escuela con fama de ser muy fuerte que varias veces la había molestado y al que ella había tenido que patear algunas veces. Nombre: SONIA ROMANENKO  
  
Edad: 22  
  
Fecha de nacimiento: ENERO 1  
  
Nacionalidad: RUSA  
  
Estatura: 1.78 m.  
  
Peso: 60 Kg  
  
Medidas: B 98 C 59 C 94  
  
Tipo sanguíneo: AB  
  
Estilo de pelea: ASSASSIN + SAMBO  
  
Gustos: TOCAR GUITARRA, IR DE COMPRAS  
  
Comida favorita: KVAS (PASTEL TRADICIONAL RUSO).  
  
Deporte favorito: NADAR  
  
Lo que más aprecia: SU CUCHILLO  
  
Lo que más odia: LA ROPA INTERIOR. Sonia proviene de una familia con profundas raíces en Rusia, hija única de un General, ella pasó su niñez rodeada de todos los lujos posibles a pesar de la severa crisis por la cual su país pasaba, pero su vida dio un giro total cuando su padre fue asesinado por intrigas políticas y su madre desapareció. Sin tener a nadie que se preocupara por ella, rápidamente se ve envuelta por el caos generado por la crisis en su país y termina como asesina bajo las órdenes de un antiguo compañero de su padre. Después de varios años de entrenamiento ella se convierte en una fría máquina criminal. Pero más tarde ella descubre que la muerte de su padre fué planeada por el hombre al que ella ha servido por tantos años y descubre la realidad detrás de los "trabajos" que realizó en el pasado: muchas de sus victimas eran inocentes que sólo se interpusieron en el ambicioso camino de su jefe. Después de fallar en el asesinato de su propio jefe, huye del país y se instala en América donde continua con su trabajo como asesina y por dinero se une con la secta BLACK DRAGON donde conoce a su líder, un poderoso, bien parecido y millonario hombre con el que tiene un tórrido romance, tiempo después, mientras cumplía una misión para la secta, conoce a Jimmy, la primera impresión que le da el joven peleador la deja sin aliento y se enamora después de pelear con él, pero ignora el oscuro pasado que atormenta a Jimmy. Después de esto, miembros de la secta han intentando liquidarla por desertora, y mientras sigue a Jimmy ella sabe que pronto los dos estarán en Sunshine City, y la hora para terminar negocios con su antiguo jefe esta cerca. Disculpen la falta de imágenes pero Fanfiction.net no permite el uso de imágenes en las historias. 


	2. Viaje

Tres mexicanos sueltos en el mundo de Slayers.  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka y a Rui Araizumi.  
Rage of The Dragons pertenece a Evoga International y a Playmore SNK.  
The King Of Fighters pertenece a Playmore SNK.  
  
Episodio 1: ¿En donde estoy? Aclaraciones: las "..." indican pensamientos de los personajes, los asteriscos* son para notas al final del capitulo y los paréntesis () indican notas propias.  
  
La gran batalla contra el dragón Negro había terminado, los cuatro dragones se alzaron victoriosos sobre el mal, aunque algunas vidas se perdieron, sin embargo el cuerpo de Johann, él Dragón Negro, había desparecido.  
  
-Parece que todo termino- dijo Billy Lewis (el Dragón Azul mejor conocido como Billy Lee).  
  
-Ese maldito costo trabajo- dijo Jimmy (El Dragón Rojo, mejor conocido como Jimmy Lee)  
  
-Pero al menos ya no molestara mas- dijo Sonia Romanenko.  
  
-El abuelo a sido vengado- dijo Lynn Baker (El Dragón Blanco).  
  
-Donde se habrá metido Pupa?- preguntaba Pepe Rodríguez (El Dragón Verde).  
  
-¡Pepe!- dijo Pupa acercándosele, pero su rostro mostraba tristeza.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Pepe.  
  
-No esta- dijo Pupa -Mi hermano no estar aquí.  
  
-Tranquila, lo encontraremos- dijo Pepe tranquilizándola -Solo espero que no nos vayan a cobrar por este regadero- dijo Pepe mirando el lugar, de pronto Lynn grito.  
  
-¡Cúbranse, viene una onda expansiva!- dijo Lynn. Todos se tiraron al piso, Pepe cubrió a Pupa, cuando de pronto, la onda lanzo a Pepe del lugar.  
  
-¡Pepe!- grito Pupa. Pepe salió volando cuando de pronto parte de la energía residual del Dragón negro provoco un vortice que lo jalo y desapareció junto con el.  
  
-¿Pero que fue eso?- dijo Sonia.  
  
-No lo se- dijo Jimmy.  
  
-Pepe...- dijo Pupa llorando.  
  
-Tranquila, se que estará bien- dijo Billy consolándola.  
  
-Recuerda que lo protege el espíritu del Dragón verde- dijo Lynn.  
  
-Pero...- dijo Pupa.  
  
En otro lugar, un cometa caía en el mar, provocando una gran ola, de pronto se nota que la ola no es sino una especie de nave, de la parte superior sale un joven de cabellera azul.  
  
-¡Ja!, ¡Sobrevivimos!, ¡Esos estúpidos de NEST en serio creyeron que nos habían eliminado- dijo K9999 riendo.  
  
-¡Y que lo creas chico!- dijo Ángel saliendo tras de él.  
  
-Bien, creo que debemos marcharnos- dijo K9999, cuando de pronto se empezaron a escuchar una serie de explosiones.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- grito Ángel empujando a K9999 y sacándolo del lugar antes que la explosión la consuma, pero en vez de quemarse ella desaparece en un has de luz y aparecer la imagen de un dragón negro.  
  
En una playa cerca de donde cayo la nave, Ramón e Iori se seguían retando, pese a los intentos de Vanesa y Seth por calmarlos.  
  
-¡Anda, demuéstrame lo que tienes!- Dijo Ramón.  
  
-¡Te crees mucho solo por que sobreviviste al torneo!- dijo Iori -¡Pero no creas que con palabras podrás vencerme!- dijo Iori.  
  
-¡Ya cálmense los dos!- grito Vanesa.  
  
-¡Tu no te metas!- dijo Iori.  
  
-¡No le grites a Vanesa chico!- dijo Ramón con enfado.  
  
-Oigan, por que no mejor lo discutimos- dijo Seth tratando de meter la calma.  
  
-¡Tu cállate!- dijeron Ramón e Iori a la vez. Seth solo los vio con temor, si ya de por si eran fuertes, juntos lo harían papilla. De pronto se escucho una explosión, lo que hizo que todos voltearan a ver.  
  
-Parece ser que es el satélite de NEST- dijo Vanesa observándolo.  
  
-¿Oigan, soy yo o parece que la explosión viene para acá?- dijo Ramón pensando.  
  
-¡Idiota, claro que viene para acá!- dijo Iori enfadado.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- grito Seth -¡Cúbranse!-Dijo Seth mientras se tiraba al piso al igual que Iori.  
  
-¡Al suelo Vanesa!- dijo Ramón empujando a Vanesa, pero al hacerlo es alcanzado por la onda expansiva de la explosión y es lanzado por los aires.  
  
-¡Ramón!- grito Vanesa. De pronto una mano sujeta a Ramón.  
  
-¡Iori!- dijo Ramón sorprendido.  
  
-Aun no terminamos nuestro asunto- dijo Iori. De pronto una gran roca golpea a Iori en la espalda provocando que suelte a Ramón.  
  
-¡Ay, echen paja!- dice Ramón antes de ser absorbido por una luz que aparece de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué paso?- dijo Seth sorprendido.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo Vanesa sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué fue esa energía?- dijo Iori extrañado.  
  
-¿Energía?- pregunto Seth extrañado.  
  
-Sentí una extraña perturbación al momento de la explosión, creo que ese inútil de Ramón a sido enviado a otra dimensión- dijo Iori.  
  
-Ramón... - dijo Vanesa.  
  
-Tranquila, se que estará bien- dijo Seth -Espero...  
  
-Umhf,- bufo Iori mientras les daba la espalda -"Regresa pronto inútil, aun no terminamos nuestro duelo"- pensó Iori.  
  
En otro lugar, pero no en la Tierra, un enorme hoyo negro apareció en el cielo, todos aquellos seres que tenían algún poder, pudieron sentir una perturbación en el mismo, de el enorme hoyo surgieron tres figuras que cayeron al suelo, las tres figuras estaban inconscientes. Las personas que cayeron, se encontraban en una especie de bosque muy parecido a los bosques europeos.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Se que esta corto, pero no es mas que una mera introducción, para este capitulo, me base en los finales de Rage of the Dragons y King of Fighters 2001. espero les agrade, los personajes de Slayers aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos, por cierto, aunque yo no soy muy bueno para esto, tratare de meter comedia en la historia, aunque si conocen a Ángel ya se imaginaran el trauma que le podrá provocar a Lina, ya saben, Ángel es bastante bien formada, y digamos que tiene un físico que la haría competir con la mismísima Nagha, en cuanto a Ramón, decidí meterlo por que me cae bien, además, aunque no tiene mucho poder, si sabes usarlo en el juego es casi invencible, y en lo que se refiere a Pepe, el es uno de los principales de su propio juego, además de un gran casanova (esto se ve sí consigues su final) a lo Ranma, sale con todas y aun así parecen buscarlo todas, especialmente Pupa, ellos tres se ven bastante revoltosos, esa es una razón mas para meterlos, espero les agrade.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx hasta luego 


	3. ¿Quienes son?

Tres mexicanos sueltos en el mundo de Slayers.  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka y a Rui Araizumi.  
Rage of The Dragons pertenece a Evoga International y a Playmore SNK.  
The King Of Fighters pertenece a Playmore SNK.  
  
Episodio 2: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Aclaraciones: las "..." indican pensamientos de los personajes, los asteriscos* son para notas al final del capitulo y los paréntesis () indican notas propias.  
  
Pepe despertó, se encontraba bastante mareado, empezó a observar a su alrededor y noto que ya no estaba en la isla donde peleo contra Johann, se levanto algo adolorido y noto que ya no estaba solo, otras dos personas estaban inconscientes en el suelo, uno era un hombre que traía un traje de color verde con negro, y tenia el cabello teñido de rubio, la segunda muchacha de bastante buen ver, tenia el cabello de color blanco aunque era de tez morena.  
  
-¿En donde estoy?- dijo Pepe caminado hacia los dos -Oigan despierten- dijo Pepe meneándolos.  
  
-Auch... mi cabeza- dijo Ángel mientras se sujetaba la cabeza -¿Y tu quien eres?  
  
-Bueno días preciosa- dijo Pepe- Mi nombre es José Rodríguez pero tu puedes llamarme Pepe.  
  
-A... Hola- dijo Ángel con nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Y cual es tu nombre preciosa?- dijo Pepe sonriéndole con amabilidad.  
  
-E, soy Ángel- dijo Ángel sonriéndole.  
  
-Vaya, ese nombre te hace honor- dijo Pepe. De pronto Ramón despertó.  
  
-¿Alguien anoto las placas del camión que me atropello- dijo Ramón levantándose pesadamente.  
  
-¡A ya despertaste amigo!- dijo Pepe sonriendo.  
  
-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto Ramón.  
  
-La misma pregunta me estoy haciendo amigo- dijo Pepe -Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-¿Yo?, Me llamo Ramón- dijo Ramón.  
  
-¡Que onda mi buen, mi nombre es José y esta lindura de acá se llama Ángel!- dijo Pepe presentándose.  
  
-Hola- dijo Ángel.  
  
-Hola, ahora me podrían decir ¿qué hago aquí?- dijo Ramón.  
  
-Como ya te había dicho mi amigo, no tengo ni la menor idea, ¿Tu que dices Ángel?- dijo Pepe.  
  
-Lo mismo, solo recuerdo una explosión- dijo Ángel cuando vio que Ramón se le quedo viendo -¿Qué pasa?  
  
-No se por que, pero creo que te he visto en alguna parte- dijo Ramón pensando.  
  
-¿A... sí?- dijo Ángel nerviosa ya que ella lo había reconocido como un miembro del Yagami Team que peleo en el KOF.  
  
-¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo Pepe de repente.  
  
-¡Miren allá!- dijo Ángel señalando una polvadera que se les acercaba.  
  
-¡¿Pero que rayos es eso?!- dijo Ramón.  
  
-No lo se, pero de que viene para acá, viene- dijo Pepe -Yo creo que mejor nos quitamos.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Ángel quitándose del camino.  
  
-Apoyo eso- dijo Ramón haciendo lo mismo.  
  
De pronto los tres pudieron notar que lo que venia eran un montón de hombres que corrían despavoridos, algunos estaban semiquemados, otros gritaban como histéricos, Pepe estaba extrañado así que decidió preguntar que era lo que los atemorizaba.  
  
-¿Oye, que les pasa?- dijo Pepe sujetando firmemente a uno de ellos.  
  
-¡Corran si es que aprecian sus vidas!- dijo el hombre histérico -¡Ella viene!.  
  
-¿Quién?, ¿De quien huyen?- pregunto Ángel extrañada.  
  
-¡De Lina Inverse!- dijo El hombre.  
  
-¿Y esa quien es?- pregunto Ramón.  
  
-¡La asesina de ladrones, la hechicera plana, la enemiga natural de todo ser vivo!- dijo el hombre -¡Por lo que mas quieran déjenme ir si no esa loca nos va a matar!- dijo el hombre.  
  
-Parece serio- dijo Pepe soltando al hombre, quien de inmediato salió corriendo.  
  
-Ya lo vi, esa mujer debe de tener unos grandes poderes- dijo Ramón cuando de pronto escucharon un voz provenir de donde habían llegado los hombres.  
  
-¡Ea bandidos!, ¡A poco creyeron que podrían escapar de mi! ¡De la grandiosa Lina Inverse!- dijo Lina apareciendo en el camino, los bandidos que aun quedaban gritaron como sicópatas al verla mientras que Pepe, Ramón y Ángel solo le miraron con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Esa es Lina Inverse?- dijo Pepe.  
  
-Por lo que dijeron esos infelices pensé que seria un monstruo- dijo Ramón pensativo.  
  
-Pues fíjate que no- dijo Ángel -Aunque recuerda que no te debes de fiar de las apariencias.  
  
-¡FIRE BALL!- dijo Lina lanzando una bola de fuego que alcanzo al resto de los bandidos.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- grito Ángel mientras esquivaba otra bola de fuego. Pepe y Ramón hicieron lo mismo.  
  
-¡Increíble!- dijo Ramón -¡Ella maneja el fuego tal y como lo hacen Kyo Kusanagi y K'!.  
  
-¡Pero lanza sus ataque igual que Jimmy Lee!- dijo Pepe.  
  
-¡No se queden viendo, hay que defendernos dijo Ángel poniéndose en posición de combate. Pepe y Ramón hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Lina ya había despachado a los bandidos y sonreía mientras revisaba su botín, justo detrás de ella aparecieron Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Zeros, Sylphiel y Filia (la cual al estar en un pequeño viaje para conseguir nuevas vasijas para su negocio se encontró con el grupo y fue "invitada" a viajar con ellos).  
  
-¡Lina creo que esta ves te excediste!- dijo Amelia enfadada.  
  
-¡Si señorita Lina!- dijo Filia igual de enfadada -¡Es cierto que eran bandidos, pero no por eso debía de maltratarlos así!  
  
-¡O vamos!- dijo Zeros -Si fue divertido.  
  
-Quizás para ti- dijo Zelgadis -Pero yo no diría lo mismo de esos infelices.  
  
-Oye Lina- dijo Gourry.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lina.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Gourry señalando hacia las tres personas que se hallaban en el camino.  
  
-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Lina mirando.  
  
-¡Oye tu!- dijo Ángel -¡¿Quién te crees que eres para atacarnos así?!- dijo Ángel enfadada.  
  
-¡Es cierto!- dijo Ramón -¡Un poco mas y nos chamuscas el copete!- dijo Ramón, Pepe solo les miro mientras se preparaba.  
  
-A, ¡Esperen!- dijo Amelia -¡Disculpen a mi amiga no era su intención dañarlos!- dijo Amelia apenada.  
  
-¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Ángel -¿Y por que proteges a esa enana?- dijo Ángel, Lina gruño.  
  
-E... creo que no debiste decir eso- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Creo que Lina va a provocar otro desastre- dijo Filia asustada.  
  
-Señorita Lina... cálmese, no creo que lo haya dicho de mala fe, solo están enfadados- dijo Sylphiel tratando de calmar a Lina, Zelgadis asintió, pero Zeros se veía mas interesado en Pepe, o mas bien en el aura que lo rodeaba.  
  
-Esa sensación...- dijo Zeros en voz baja.  
  
-Ya veras quien es la enana después de que acabe contigo- dijo Lina mientras que su cuerpo irradiaba un aura de ira que solo indicaba destrucción. Ángel no se inmuto y se preparo para luchar, pero de pronto Pepe se paro frente a ella.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- dijo Ángel con enfado.  
  
-No podrás contra ella- dijo Pepe -Puedo sentir un poder muy grande provenir de esa linda chica, deja que yo luche para comprobarlo- dijo Pepe.  
  
-¡Oye, yo se que le puedo ganar no necesito tu ayuda metiche!- dijo Ángel.  
  
-¡Espera, puedo sentir un gran poder saliendo de este chico!- dijo Ramón -Será mejor que lo dejes pelear a él por ahora.  
  
-OK, pero aun así yo creo que podría ganarle fácilmente a esa niña- dijo Ángel.  
  
Mientras que Pepe se preparaba para pelear, del otro lado del camino, Amelia y compañía trataban de calmar a Lina, no por ella, sino por lo que se encontraban en el camino, ya que sabían lo destructiva que se podía poner Lina cuando se enfadaba y eso les asustaba. De pronto notaron que uno de los sujetos se acercaba a ellos caminando, todos notaron que el joven irradiaba una gran aura, aunque era algo que no habían sentido antes, pero Filia puso una expresión de sorpresa.  
  
-¡Oye quítate!- dijo Lina aun enfadada- ¡Mi pleito es con esa, no contigo!- dijo Lina.  
  
-No lo creo linda- dijo Pepe -Veras, ustedes fueron los que nos lanzaron esas flamas, y créanme, eso es muy peligroso-dijo Pepe mientras que un aura de color verdoso salía de su cuerpo.  
  
-¡No... no es posible!- dijo Filia.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-¡Esa esencia es idéntica a la de los dragones!- dijo Filia.  
  
-¡Que cosa!- dijeron todos menos Zeros.  
  
-Eso había notado- dijo Zeros -Pero a la ves es diferente a la de los dragones normales, creo que Lina tendrá problemas si lo enfrenta.  
  
-¡De todos modos debemos detenerlos!- dijo Amelia -¡Después de todo esto fue provocado por Lina!.  
  
-En eso tienes razón- dijo Zelgadis mientras se dirigía a tratar de detener la pelea que estaba por comenzar. De pronto una voz les llamo la atención.  
  
-¡Lina Invers!- se escucho la voz de un hombre -¡E venido a vengarme!- dijo un hombre totalmente vendado que iba acompañado de otros con apariencia de hechiceros.  
  
-¡No molesten, que no ven que debo resolver unos asuntos!- dijo Lina molesta.  
  
-¿Y esos que?- dijo Ángel extrañada.  
  
-Sepa Dios- dijo Ramón.  
  
-Oye Lina, ¿Qué no es el líder de aquel grupo de bandidos que destruiste hace una semana?- dijo Amelia.  
  
-¡Ashh!, ¡Como molestan!- dijo Lina -¡Oye tu, dejemos esto para después, primero debo encargarme de estos inútiles!- dijo Lina a Pepe.  
  
-¡De ninguna manera señorita!- dijo Pepe -Seria una descortesía de mi parte el no ayudarle con esos hombres- dijo Pepe sonriendo.  
  
-Dios, este cuate si que es metiche- dijo Ángel suspirando.  
  
-El si que no vivirá mucho- dijo Ramón -Aunque estoy aburrido, así que iré a ayudar.  
  
-Si tienes razón, me servirá el ejercicio- dijo Ángel tronando sus nudillos.  
  
-¡No se metan!- dijo Lina -¡Estos inútiles son mi asunto!.  
  
-¿Y que con eso?- dijo Ángel enfadada -Tu no impedirás que yo me divierta un poco.  
  
-¿¡Que dijiste?!- dijo Lina enfadada. De pronto Zeros le sujeto el hombro.  
  
-Espera Lina, quisiera verlos en acción- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-¡¿Tu también?!- dijo Lina -Bueno, por mi hagan lo que quieran- dijo Lina.  
  
-Creo que nos han dejado toda la cancha libre- dijo Ramón sonriéndole.  
  
-¡Pues a darle que se hace tarde!- dijo Pepe sonriendo.  
  
-¿E disculpen?- dijo el Líder de los bandidos -¿Por qué nadie nos pide nuestra opinión- dijo el líder.  
  
Pero antes de recibir contestación, Ramón y Ángel rápidamente llegaron hasta dos de sus hombres y con una combinación de golpes los noquearon, Pepe, sin embargo solo se acerco al líder y se quedo parado frente a él.  
  
-¡Vaya!- dijo Zelgadis asombrado -¡Esos dos sujetos si que son rápidos!  
  
-Aun así, el tercero aun no a hecho nada- dijo Zeros. Lina solo les miro sin interés.  
  
-Bah, esos hechiceros son solo unos inútiles, cualquiera podría vencerlos- dijo Lina.  
  
-Creo que deberías rendirte- le dijo Pepe al líder de los bandidos, quien estaba asombrado de cómo Ángel y Ramón habían noqueado a dos de los hechiceros antes de que pudieran siquiera parpadear.  
  
-¡Eso fue todo!- dijo Ángel haciendo un puchero -Creí que seria mas difícil.  
  
-Aburrido- dijo Ramón. De pronto uno de los hechiceros aprovecho mientras que Pepe hablaba con el líder para preparar una bola de fuego y lanzarla contra Pepe.  
  
-¿Con que rendirnos eh?- dijo el hechicero -¡Pues veamos que te parece esta FIRE BALL!.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- dijo Zelgadis percatándose, pero ya era tarde y la bola de fuego le impacto a Pepe y al líder de los bandidos, el cual salió volando totalmente quemado mientras maldecía la estupidez de el hechicero que había contratado. Zelgadis y Amelia fueron rápidamente a encargarse del hechicero traicionero, pero de pronto notaron que ni Ramón ni Ángel se habían inmutado por el ataque hecho a Pepe.  
  
-¡¿Pero que les pasa a esos dos?!- dijo Amelia enfadada -¿¡Que no les importa su compañero?!.- dijo Amelia, pero Zeros le sujeto el hombro.  
  
-No es eso- dijo Zeros sonriendo -Es solo que se dieron cuenta de algo.  
  
-¿De que cosa?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-¡Oh vamos!- dijo Zeros -¡No me digan que ustedes no lo notaron!  
  
-¿Qué cosa no notamos?- pregunto Amelia.  
  
-Solo espera y veras- dijo Zeros mientras veía al lugar donde estaba la pelea.  
  
-Voló bastante alto- dijo Ángel mirando el cielo.  
  
-Y parecía muy enojado- dijo Ramón. El hechicero solo se reía.  
  
-¡Ja, que les pareció eso!- dijo el hechicero burlándose -Creo que ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta de mi gran poder.  
  
-¿Qué tiene ese?- dijo Ángel.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Ramón.  
  
-Veo que eres muy bueno atacando por la espalda amigo- dijo Pepe saliendo de las flamas como si nada. El hechicero quedo petrificado.  
  
-¡Pe... pero como sobrevivió!- dijo el hechicero asustado, Pepe solo le miro con aburrimiento.  
  
-Vamos, ¿Eso es lo mejor que tenías?- dijo Pepe -Creo que en este lugar no vamos a tener de que preocuparnos- le dijo Pepe a Ángel y a Ramón.  
  
-Si, como dije antes, aburrido- dijo Ramón.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Y ustedes que esperan para largarse?- le dijo Ángel a los demás hechiceros, quienes solo salieron corriendo asustados.  
  
-Cobardes- dijo Ramón, pero de pronto noto que el hechicero que había atacado a Pepe antes parecía prepararse para lanzar otro ataque -Parece que no aprende ¿verdad?.  
  
-A si es- dijo Ángel -¿Qué piensas hacer Pepe?.  
  
-Esto es aburrido- dijo Pepe sonriendo con desgana -Solo le daré una pequeña lección para que se vaya- dijo Pepe elevando su aura.  
  
-¡Ya veras que la lección la recibirá otro!- dijo el hechicero mientras preparaba otra magia para atacar a Pepe -¡Lanza de fuego!- dijo el hechicero lanzando el potente hechizo contra Pepe.  
  
-Aburrido- dijo Pepe mientras levantaba su mano y detenía el hechizo sin problema.  
  
-¡Increíble!- dijo Amelia, Lina y los demás también le miraban expectantes.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo el hechicero -¿¡Como rayos pudo detener mi Lanza de fuego?!.  
  
-Eso fue fácil- dijo Pepe sonriendo -¿Por qué no te muestro un ataque verdaderamente poderoso?- dijo Pepe sonriendo.  
  
-¡Oye no te vayas a pasar!- dijo Ramón.  
  
-¿Y que si se pasa?- dijo Ángel -Cuando menos veremos de que es capaz el metiche este- dijo Ángel. Pepe levanto su energía mientras un enorme dragón de color verde aparecía tras él.  
  
-¿Q... qué es eso?- dijo el hechicero asustado.  
  
-Ooooh, chico, creo que estas en problemas- dijo Ramón sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué clase de energía es esa?- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Ese poder es idéntico al de los dragones- dijo Lina -Y ala vez es diferente.  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Sylphiel extrañada.  
  
-Luego te lo explico- dijo Filia mirando anonadada el poder de Pepe.  
  
-¡Quetzalcoatl!- dijo Pepe lanzándose contra el hechicero mientras que su cuerpo brillaba y el aura del dragón le cubría.  
  
-¡Ahhhhhh!- grito el hechicero en cuanto le pego el ataque y salió volando por efecto del mismo. Todos le miraron asombrados.  
  
-Vaya, eso si que fue un golpe- dijo Ángel mirando como volaba el hechicero -Tal ves sea tan poderoso como K9999.  
  
-Ese poder... es similar al de Kusanagi y Yagami- dijo Ramón.  
  
-¡Pero que clase de magia es esa!- dijo Sylphiel asombrada.  
  
-No es magia- dijo Zeros -Es un ataque basado en su energía interna.  
  
-Oye Lina- dijo Gourry.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Lina.  
  
-Creo que no es buena idea que lo enfrentes- dijo Gourry preocupado.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón por esta ves- dijo Lina.  
  
-Es increíble- dijo Filia -Ese hombre posee el poder de los dragones, pero a la ves no parece ser uno, sino mas bien un humano- dijo Filia.  
  
-No es eso querida Filia- dijo Zeros -Parece ser que el esta posesionado por el espíritu de un dragón- dijo Zeros pensativo.  
  
De pronto tanto Pepe, Ramón y Ángel se acercaron a ellos.  
  
-¿Qué onda?- dijo Pepe sonriendo -Creo que empezamos mal- dijo Pepe mientras extendía su mano.  
  
-Eso creo- dijo Zeros mientras sujetaba su mano -Disculpa la actitud de mi amiga, es solo que no le gusta que resalten sus defectos- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-¡Zeros!- dijo Lina enfadada.  
  
-¡Así que te llamas Zeros!- dijo Ramón.  
  
-Nombre raro- dijo Ángel.  
  
-Ya chicos- dijo Pepe. Zeros y los demás les miraron extrañados.  
  
-Creo que no nos hemos presentado- dijo Amelia -Mi nombre es Amelia Will Tesla Seyluun.  
  
-Yo soy Zeros- dijo Zeros -Y estos de acá son Lina Invers, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Graywords y Sylphiel Nells Rada- dijo Zeros.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Pepe -¿Pero quien es esa señorita?- dijo Pepe señalando a Filia.  
  
-¡A si es cierto!- dijo Zeros como olvidando algo -¡La lagartija dorada de acá se llama Filia!- dijo Zeros riendo mientras que Filia enrojecía.  
  
-¿A quien llamaste lagartija basura infecta?- dijo Filia mientras sacaba su maza y trataba de pegarle inútilmente a Zeros mientras que todos les veían con un goton estilo anime en la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Y quienes son ustedes si se puede saber?- dijo Lina algo enfadada.  
  
-Yo me llamo Ramón.  
  
-Mi nombre es Ángel- dijo Ángel mirando a Lina con enfado.  
  
-Yo soy José Rodríguez, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Pepe- dijo Pepe sonriendo.  
  
Continuara.... Si ya se, estuvo algo raro, pero es que no me salió como quería, bueno, a quien le sale así verdad. Tratare de mejorar para el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, aunque lo que mas necesito son consejos.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta la proxima. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tres mexicanos sueltos en el mundo de Slayers.

Por Gabe Logan.

Slayers pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka y a Rui Araizumi.

Rage of The Dragons pertenece a Evoga International y a Playmore SNK.

The King Of Fighters pertenece a SNK.

Episodio 3: Entendiendo.

Aclaraciones: las "..." indican pensamientos de los personajes, los asteriscos son para notas al final del capitulo y los paréntesis () indican notas propias.

Todos se encontraban en una taberna, al parecer por fin habían hecho buenas migas, aunque Lina y Ángel aun se miraban con cierto reto, todos los demás parecían haber encajado bastante bien.

¿Y de donde dicen que vienen?- le pregunto Zeros a Pepe.

Yo vengo de México mi buen- dijo Pepe.

Yo también- dijo Ángel, Ramón solo asintió.

Nunca había escuchado hablar de ese lugar- dijo Amelia -¿Es acaso algún reino del mundo exterior- pregunto Amelia, pero Pepe, Ángel y Ramón solo le miraron con rareza.

Amelia, puedes apostar que ese lugar no se encuentra en este mundo- dijo Zeros mirando a los recién llegados.

¿Entonces vienen de uno de los mundos creados por L-Sama?- pregunto Amelia, pero Zeros negó con la cabeza.

No creo que ellos vengan de ninguno de los mundos creados por L-Sama- dijo Zeros.

¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Pepe -¿Y quien rayos es L-Sama?.

-Ella es la señora de la pesadilla eterna- dijo Lina con tranquilidad mientras que Pepe y Ángel le miraban con rareza.

-¿Señora de la pesadilla eterna?- dijo Ángel.

-Creo que con eso nos damos cuenta que ellos no pertenecen a ninguno de los mundos de L-sama- dijo Zeros sonriendo.

-Entonces deben de proceder de algún mundo más lejano de los creados por L-Sama- dijo Filia observándoles.

-Oye amigo ¿te vas a comer eso?- dijo Gourry mirando la comida de Ramón.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ramón.

-Gourry, no sea goloso- dijo Lina enfadada.

-Es que tengo hambre- dijo Gourry con sendos lagrimones en el rostro.

-No se enfade señorita, de todos modos no me importa- dijo Ramón sonriendo.

-No es eso- dijo Lina.

-Vamos amigo, puedes comer- dijo Ramón mientras le cedía su plato a Gourry, quien ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a comer mientras que los demás le veían con vergüenza ajena.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su mundo?- pregunto Sylphiel a Pepe.

-Es la Tierra, linda- dijo Pepe mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Sylphiel se sonrojo levemente. Ángel y Ramón solo suspiraron.

-Allá va de nuevo- dijo Ramón sonriendo.

-Este chico se cree Pedro Infante- le dijo Ángel a Ramón mientras este se reía, por supuesto que los Slayers no entendían nada de ese asunto.

-¿Y estos?- dijo Amelia extrañada. Zeros y Zelgadis solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo les tengo una pregunta- dijo Filia mientras que los demás le miraban.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita?- pregunto Pepe.

-¿Por qué se siente la esencia de los dragones en ti?- pregunto Filia.

-Es cierto, más dándonos cuenta que tú eres un humano- dijo Zeros.

-Esa es una larga historia- dijo Pepe sonriéndoles.

-Hay tiempo de sobra para que nos lo cuentes amigo- dijo Ramón de pronto –Ya que a mí también me gustaría saber cual es el origen de tu poder.

-Bueno, no sabría decírselos a ciencia cierta- dijo Pepe rascándose la cabeza –La verdad es que empecé a desarrollar estos poderes después de haber leído un extraño pergamino que encontré entre unas ruinas aztecas.

-¿Ruinas aztecas?- dijo Ángel pensando.

-Si, después de eso fue cuando comencé a sentir el poder- dijo Pepe –Aunque eso de dragón me lo dijo ese tal Radien o Radel o algo por el estilo, ese tal cazador de dragones.

-¿Un cazador de dragones?- dijo Filia extrañada.

-Si, pero no le preste mucha atención a causa de la batalla contra Johann, el dragón negro, quien por cierto costo mucho trabajo- dijo Pepe sin mucho interés.

-Ya veo- dijo Zeros pensativo.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal ves la batalla en contra del dragón negro tuvo algo que ver con mi transportación a este mundo- dijo Pepe pensativo.

-¿De que manera?- pregunto Zeros.

-Es que al momento de que todos logramos derrotar a Johann, toda su energía salió disparada hacia todos lados- dijo Pepe –Posteriormente, una onda de choque me lanzo hacia un vortice creado por esa energía, y termine aquí- dijo Pepe.

-Así que eso te trajo aquí- dijo Lina, después miro hacia Ángel y Ramón -¿Y que hay de ustedes.

-Yo solo recuerdo que acababa de terminar el Torneo del King Of Figthers, y habíamos escapado del satélite de ese loco de Igniz cuando... - dijo Ramón, pero fue interrumpido por Pepe.

-¡¿Tú eres participante del KOF!- dijo Pepe sorprendido. Los Slayers le miraron extrañados.

-¿Y que cosa es ese tal KOF?- pregunto Zelgadis.

-El KOF es el mayor Torneo de artes marciales en la Tierra- dijo Ángel con tranquilidad.

-¿Torneo de artes marciales?- pregunto Gourry -¿Y que son las artes marciales?.

-Es combate cabeza de medusa- dijo Lina enfadada.

-¿¡Y a que equipo pertenecías!- pregunto Pepe a Ramón.

-Yo, era miembro del Yagami Team- dijo Ramón sonriendo -¡El ganador del Torneo de este año!- dijo Ramón con orgullo.

-¡Entonces eres miembro del equipo de Iori Yagami!- dijo Pepe emocionado. Ramón afirmo. Ángel les miro con aburrimiento.

- Bah, ni que ese tal Iori fuese la gran cosa, admito que es poderoso, y apuesto, pero tiene un carácter de lo más raro, además- dijo Ángel pensando –Creo que Kyo Kusanagi, K9999 y K' son mas hábiles que el- dijo Ángel, pero se callo al notar que Ramón le miro con sorpresa.

-¡Tu!- dijo Ramón sorprendido. Ángel solo podía esperar, aunque Pepe y los demás vieron extrañados la actitud de Ramón -¡Tu es uno de los miembros del NEST Team!.

-Si- dijo Ángel con calma. Mientras que Ramón aun no podía quitar su sorpresa.

-¡Con razón te me hacías tan conocida!- dijo Pepe –Vi tu foto en las revistas- dijo Pepe emocionado -¿No me darías tu autógrafo?- dijo Pepe sacando una libreta y una pluma de quien sabe donde. Todos solo se cayeron de la sorpresa.

-Se ve que este chico no sabe que es lo que en verdad paso- dijo Ramón para sí, aunque en voz tan alta que todos le escucharon.

-¿Por qué, que paso?- pregunto Pepe extrañado.

-¿Qué acaso no supiste que NEST estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo?- dijo Ramón levantándose.

-No, recuerda que yo peleaba contra el dragón negro en ese momento- dijo Pepe con calma.

-Oye amigo, no tienes por que enfadarte- dijo Ángel con calma –De todos modos, fue NEST el que trato de hacerlo no nosotros- dijo Ángel.

-Si, pero ustedes eran parte de ese grupo- dijo Ramón mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Tú lo has dicho, éramos- dijo Ángel tratando de tranquilizarlo –Pero debes de saber que NEST nos traiciono.

-¿Traicionarlos?- dijo Ramón aun sin bajar la guardia.

-Si, ese maldito de Igniz nos traiciono arteramente a K9999 y a mí- dijo Ángel mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su asiento –Solo quería que recogiéramos los datos de todos los participantes, después trato de eliminarnos, pero como notas, no lo consiguió- dijo Ángel mientras se apoyaba de tal manera que su busto se daba a notar, ante la mirada lujuriosa de varios de los presentes.

-Y doy gracias a dios que no lo consiguiera- dijo Pepe sonrojado, Ramón solo se puso una mano en el rostro.

-Mira, si aun deseas pelear lo aceptare, pero creo que por el momento será mejor encontrar una manera de volver a nuestro mundo- dijo Ángel con calma.

-Ella tiene razón amigo- dijo Pepe –Este no es momento de pelear, no sabemos si nuestra estancia aquí podría tener consecuencias en este mundo.

-Esta bien, pero mira que te estaré vigilando- dijo Ramón con desconfianza, Ángel solo sonrío levemente.

-Bueno, habiendo resuelto sus problemas, será mejor ver si existe alguna manera de poder regresarlos a su mundo- dijo Lina mientras que seguía comiendo, aunque Filia parecía estar algo distraída.

- Hey Labios de Lagartija- dijo Zeros mirándole, Filia le miro con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa Nanagomi?- dijo Filia con seriedad.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, te ves tan seria que hasta pareces lista- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Filia solo gruño un poco mientras que continuaba con su té.

--Tu cállate y no molestes- dijo Filia enfadada.

--Por favor, dejen de pelear- dijo Lina con calma.

--Parecen una pareja de casados- dijo Ángel sonriendo.

--Si- dijo Pepe mientras que sonreía burlonamete.

--No fastidien- dijo Filia mientras que seguía con su té.

--"Parece que esto se va a poner interesante, será mejor que me mantenga alerta"- penso Zeros para sí mientras que continuaba con su té.

Continuara.

Eh decidido continuar este fic así como todos los demás que eh escrito.


End file.
